Ensemble
by eric clutter
Summary: Comment deux êtres qui sont en fait la même personne peuvent-ils s'aimer ? La vie est parfois cruelle mais le destin l'est encore plus.
1. Si près

****Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. La chanson vient du film : Il était une fois. Elle est chantée par Pascal Lafarge.****

_Si près_

_Seul toi et moi, on ne voit plus personne._

Tu es l'ombre de moi-même, la partie obscure de mon cœur. Tu es moi sans être moi. Une entité distincte de ce que je suis et notre apparence n'est pas la même et pourtant...

_La musique plane et donne du blues au cœur._

Nous nous affrontons, impossible d'y échapper. Tu cherches à me rendre plus fort pour forger une Keyblade spéciale et moi, je veux survivre et t'arrêter !

_Si près, tous les deux, serrés dans tes bras._

Le sang coule mais cela n'ébranle pas notre esprit combatif. Arme à la main, personne aux alentours, nos regards se fixent et nous croisons le fer inlassablement.

_Si près, pour la première fois._

N'y a-t-il donc aucun moyen d'échapper à ce funeste destin ? Une entente entre nous est-elle vraiment impossible ?

_J'oublie mes rêves, je ne peux plus y croire._

Mes amis Aqua et Terra sont ma force. C'est cette phrase que je me répète sans cesse avant chaque bataille.

_Je leur dis au revoir, et je suis là._

Je ne me bats plus uniquement pour préserver ma vie. Je voudrais te faire comprendre ce que je ressens au fond de mon cœur, mes pensées les plus secrètes.

_Si près, j'attendais d'être près de toi._

Je n'arrive pas à te faire entendre raison. Tes pensées obscures demeurent plus fortes que ma conviction à te faire quitter ces ténèbres mais jamais je n'abandonnerais ce combat.

_Pourtant, je savais déjà que tu me prendrais dans tes bras._

Je souhaiterais que tu sois un humain normal pour que nous puissions nous connaître davantage. Même si tu es moi, il n'y a pas plus difficile personne à connaitre que soi-même.

_Si près, si fort, je rêvais mais je ne rêve plus._

Mon nom est Ventus, ce qui signifie le vent en latin quand au tien Vanitas, il veut dire : la vanité. Une brise se levant légèrement dans le ciel pour nous rafraichir face à un sombre sentiment propre à une majorité d' humains. Il n'en demeure pas moins véridique que ce nom te va bien. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi car je ne le sais pas moi-même.

_Alors, je ne crois plus en ce prince inconnue._

Il y a tant de choses que nous pourrions partager, sauf que le temps ne nous le permet pas encore.

_Encore, serre-moi, jamais je n'aurais crû..._

J'adorerais être contre toi, ma tête reposant contre ton torse pendant que tu respires le parfum d'un œillet rose : et tu réponds favorablement à mes sentiments.

_L'amour, un jour, si près..._

Nous nous ne quitterons plus, là où nous sommes au palier de l'éveil, personne ne nous dérangera. Ensemble, toi et moi, pour toujours peut-être... l'avenir est indécis, qui sait ce qu'il nous réserve ? J'attendrais ton réveil Vanitas, tout comme toi tu attends le mien, je le sais.

Le vent se lève et les fleurs environnantes s'envolent. Les roses, les jonquilles, les lys... Même si je ne peux pas bouger correctement je sens tout ce qui m'entoure. Quelle belle danse ! Chaque pétale vole autour des autres dans un somptueux mélange de couleurs aux teintes semblables à celles d'un arc-en-ciel. C'est aussi harmonieux qu'une mélodie joyeuse et gaie que l'on joue au piano.

Et il subsiste en moi une pensée... pense à moi comme je pense à toi Vanitas.

_Oh comment garder, un peu d'espoir, si je te perdais ce soir._

Je ne crois pas que nous serons séparés, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais ! Le désir que j'ai concernant le fait que tu doives redevenir ma part d'ombre est moindre, voire même inexistant. Pourquoi devrait-on être séparés ?

_Tu es si près, de m'aimer, de forcer le destin._

Main dans la main, un vaste horizon tapissé de fleurs autour de nous. Nous sommes actuellement dans un sommeil empli de candeur en un lieu qui n'est autre que le paradis de mon subconscient.

_Jamais n'abandonne, tes rêves en chemin._

Mon seul regret est, qu'à l'heure actuelle, on n'ai pas pu s'embrasser. Même une seule fois.

_Aimer comme personne, dans l'amour sans fin._

Ce rêve d'être ensemble ne verra le jour que si nous parvenons à nous libérer de ce sommeil éternel.

_Si près, si près, et pourtant, si loin._

Je sens la chaleur de ton corps à travers nos doigts entrelacés, ma main droite entre ta main gauche. C'est toi qui serre fermement la mienne, tu ne veux pas me lâcher n'est ce pas... moi non plus.

_La noirceur d'un cœur n'en est pas moins le reflet de la pureté que celui-ci possède._

**Prochain chapitre : point de vue de Vanitas avec une autre chanson.**


	2. Et si le temps venait tout reprendre

****Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Cette chanson vient de la comédie musicale : Ali baba et est interprétée par Sonia Lacen.****

**Si jamais vous trouvez Vanitas OOC, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler s'il vous plait. (merci d'avance ^^)**

_Et si le temps venait tout reprendre_

_Et s'il ne fallait plus rien attendre, et si plus rien ne devait m'arriver._

Rester éternellement au palier de l'éveil dans cette position ne me dérangerait pas. Au moins, personne ne risque de nous déranger dans un endroit pareil et ça vaut mieux !

_Et s'il valait mieux s'étendre, laisser aller._

Ne rien faire, laisser le temps s'écouler sans se poser la moindre question, être libre.

_Et si nous avions tous deux à apprendre, et si tu me laissais te regarder._

Espèce d'andouille... tu m'as plus influencé que je ne le pensais et ça je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

_Et si tu désirais m'entendre, et accepter._

Moi, je suis le rouge, parce que c'est une couleur violente et agressive. Une ardeur dans la chaleur des sentiments, bien que tu n'ai pu encore découvrir cette facette de ma personnalité.

_Et si ce garçon pouvait me surprendre, et si je ne passais pas à côté._

Que tu atteignes un niveau qui me permettrait de forger une arme incroyablement puissante. C'est la mission qui m'avait été confié.

_Et si un jour nous voulions nous comprendre, et nous aimer._

Oui, s'il fallait que ce combat entre nous cesse, j'accepterais volontiers. Je... préfèrerais ne plus avoir me battre... contre toi.

_Et si le temps venait tout reprendre, et si tout devait nous séparer._

Même maintenant, nous sommes réunis, à croire que ce lien qui nous lie est inébranlable. On dirait que ta joie quotidienne est contagieuse merde...

_Et s'il fallait encore redescendre, tout effacer._

En faisant abstraction de toute la violence que nous avons vécu, la vie serait-elle normale ? A quoi ça sert de penser à ce genre de choses... c'est nul...

_Et si nous n'avions plus rien à défendre, et si le vent nous faisait dériver._

Que nous soyons ensemble ou pas dans l'avenir. Je ne me pose pas la question, l'essentiel c'est que pour l'instant, je sois avec toi... tu m'appartiens !

_Et si nos cœurs pensaient se méprendre, et oublier._

Je veux que tu ne soit qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. La moindre personne essayant de t'approcher sera expédié en Enfer par ma main.

_Et si le temps venait tout reprendre, et si le feu osait nous éclairer._

J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que tu deviennes fort, invincible de telle sorte que tu ne sois plus faible.

_Et si nous renaissions de nos cendres, recommencer._

Même si la mort nous sépare, nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie, rien ne pourra nous séparer. Je ne te permettrais pas de me quitter, tu n'en as pas le droit Ven.

_Et si nous n'avions plus rien à défendre, et si plus rien ne pouvait nous arriver._

Si par malheur tu m'étais arraché et qu'il n'y aurait aucun espoir que tu retournes à mes côtés, je n'aurais plus qu'à me tuer, aucune autre solution ne me semblerait envisageable.

_Et si le ciel devait nous entendre, et nous aider._

Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Nous sommes seuls maître de notre destin et des choix que l'on fait.

_Et si ce garçon pouvait me surprendre, et si je ne passais pas à côté._

Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je crains de ne plus pouvoir me séparer de toi et cela me donne l'impression d'être minable.

_Et s'il valait mieux s'étendre, et nous aimer... et nous aimer... et nous aimer..._

Plus de guerre, plus de sang, plus de blessures, plus de conflits... Si ça pouvait être une vision de notre futur et pas qu'un simple produit de mon imagination.

_Et si le temps venait tout reprendre, et si tout devait nous séparer._

Je sais que je suis inconscient mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression de sentir ce qui m'entoure. Une grotte sombre enfin pas vraiment. Elle est entourée de différents types de pierres précieuses. J'ai l'impression de t'apercevoir à travers cet amas d'éclat mon cher Ven.

_Et s'il fallait encore redescendre, tout effacer._

Des diamants, des rubis, des émeraudes et des saphirs, les plus belles pierres qui existent au monde. Mais aucune d'entre-elles n'a d'éclat aussi grand que celui qui émane de ta personne quand je t'affronte en combat singulier.

_Et si nous n'avions plus rien à défendre, et si le vent nous faisait dériver._

La lumière et la perfection, la passion et la puissance, ce sont des qualités que je me suis voué à te faire connaître car je représente très bien ces choses. J'espérais que tu deviennes aussi fort que moi !

_Et si nos cœurs pensaient se méprendre, et oublier._

Je tiens fermement ta main et je sens la chaleur de ton corps y circuler jusqu'à traverser le mien. Pour rien au monde je ne te lâcherais, tu m'es bien trop précieux Ven et je ne te l'ai jamais avoué.

_Et si le temps venait tout reprendre, et si le feu osait nous éclairer._

Je suis puissant et toi tu encore trop faible, tes amis... ils te gênent ! Si je m'en débarrasse, tu pourrais t'améliorer davantage et être comme moi, seul mais invincible !

_Et si nous renaissions de nos cendres, recommencer._

Je n'ai jamais pu te toucher comme je le voulais vraiment. Mais si nous nous réveillons un jour, je serais franc avec toi en te révélant ce que je pense de toi. Et ensuite, on verra ce qui passera, je pourrais même te prendre de force.

_Et si nous n'avions plus rien à défendre, et si plus rien ne pouvait nous arriver._

L'avis des autres ne m'intéresse pas, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu m'acceptes. Même si tes amis ne sont pas d'accord avec notre relation, je m'en fous et il vaut mieux que tu partages mon avis.

_Et si le ciel devait nous entendre, et nous aider._

Ven, tu es pour moi l'être le plus intéressant parmi tout les autres être humains que compte cette Terre. Bref, je t'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça.

_La lumière et les ténèbres ne sont pas seulement opposé l'une à l'autre._

_Ce sont aussi deux âmes sœurs dont la destinée est entrecroisée._

_Et ça, même la plus puissante des forces de l'univers ne pourra y changer quelque chose._

_Seul, dans un endroit où il n'y a pas âme qui vive, coupé du reste du monde._

_Mais, cela importe peu, car ils sont... ensemble !_


End file.
